The present invention relates to drive mechanisms for imparting orbital movement to saw blades or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to such an orbital drive mechanism having a counterbalancing member to minimize vibration.
As is known to those skilled in the art of power tool design, it is desirable to provide reciprocating saws with an orbital movement to facilitate the cutting of materials, such as wood. Power tools of the type under consideration are referred to as recipro saws or jigsaws. As is also known to those skilled in the art, it is desirable to provide these power saws with a counterbalancing mechanism to minimize vibration.
Representative prior art is shown by U.S. Pat. Nos.: Bauer 3,890,708; Brookfield 3,945,120; Grossmann, et al. 4,798,001; Martinez, et al. 5,009,012; Palm 5,025,562; and UK patent application 2 181 693.